1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a vehicle for carrying active ingredients, preferably for topical treatment for skin conditions, wherein the vehicle is water-free, emulsifier-free, and preservative-free.
2. Background Art
There are many anti-aging creams claiming to work wonders on wrinkles and other skin blemishes associated with aging. However, a recent article published by Consumer Reports has indicated that these products had, at best, a small effect, and that these effects were not present in everyone after six weeks of treatment. Furthermore, any affect was short-lived. In the study, most of the test subjects indicated that they would buy what was revealed to be a simple moisturizer used as the control product. Therefore, current anti-aging creams are ineffective.
One factor contributing to the problem with anti-aging creams is that the creators are motivated by money from big corporations instead of the joy of accomplishment of making consumers feel beautiful. Furthermore, driven by profits, manufacturers of the top brands in the industry have separated the ingredients to address only one type of problem per cream in order to sell a larger variety of products. Big companies hold creative thinking back by trying to push more products.
Also, there are many different skin conditions that can be treated by many more different types of compounds. Trying to consolidate all the active ingredients for treatment of a variety of skin conditions can lead the creation of an irritant rather than a treatment. This is because in order to keep a formulation stable with many different active ingredients, a high quantity of emulsifier is required. High quantities of emulsifiers can be damaging or irritating to the skin.
Therefore, there is a need for a single formulation that is sufficiently stable and safe, and capable of addressing most aging skin problems, such as wrinkles, sun damage, uneven skin tone, tightness, elasticity, rosacea, spider veins, illumination, and the like. In general simply combining various skin care products together can lead to skin irritation for the user, or the combination simply will not mix well.